


Christmas at the Cabin

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Late Cristmas gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend a quiet Christmas together at their log cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasalticecream32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/gifts).



> A very belated Christmas gift for my dear friend, seasalticecream32 (captainmerlin32 on tumblr) who requested Merthur cuddles by the Christmas tree. Thanx for being an amazing friend.


End file.
